


Spectacle

by Fire_Sign



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/pseuds/Fire_Sign
Summary: Jack wears reading glasses. Fangirls the world over simultaneously pass out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deedeeinfj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/gifts).



> So, I was made aware of [the existence of a photo manip of Jack in glasses](http://firesign23.tumblr.com/post/153230765582/tumblrverse) and promised a drabble for whoever dug the photo up first. @deedeeinfj won (but really, we were all winners here) and prompted glasses and smut. Which I didn't really achieve, and yet...

Tightening the sash on her robe, Phryne padded down the stairs in search of Jack. Well, search was perhaps the wrong term--she knew exactly where he was and why he was there, she just had no intention of leaving him there. Approaching the small room adjacent to her library, she spotted him and leant on the edge of the doorframe to watch him work.

He’d removed his suit jacket--it was draped over the back of his chair--and his shoulders were slumped in exhaustion. 

“Jack,” said Phryne softly, “when I offered you use of a private study, it was not tacit permission to disappear until midnight filling out paperwork.”

He looked up, blinking.

“Is it that late?”

“Mhmm. Dinner guests went home an hour ago.”

He sighed, taking off his reading glasses and rubbing his eyes; the result was endearingly sweet and incredibly attractive. She hadn’t realised how fond she was of a man in glasses until the day she’d discovered him wearing them; he had been in bed, reading a novel while he waited for her to come back from an investigation he was very careful not to question, and she still wasn’t entirely sure if it was him, the adrenaline, or the eyewear that had fueled her ardour that night. Regardless, it was a delicious sight.

“I’m sorry,” he said, laying the spectacles aside. “I really did intend to join you this evening. The new commissioner deciding to audit every station is killing me.”

“There’s no need to explain, darling,” she said, pushing off the doorjamb to walk towards him. He shifted some papers to the side to give her room on the desk, but she dropped into his lap instead; his hands spanned her waist and held her close. “It was a waste of a new gown though.”

He raised a doubting eyebrow. “I have found that a new gown is never wasted on you. Was it the blue one?”

Raising one hand, he trailed his finger along her neck and down to the edge of her silk kimono. 

“Mhmm,” she hummed, tracing the shell of his ear in response. “With pearl buttons down the side. I thought about you undoing them…”

He made a pleased sort of growl and she smiled.

“You could have left it on.”

“Next time, perhaps.”

“I do like this robe though,” he said. “It reminds me of some very late nights in London. And Paris. And Rome…”

“It’s a very well-travelled robe,” Phryne said, as seriously as she could manage. “Are you coming to bed?”

He sighed and looked at the stack of folders she knew were the unfinished ones.

“I really ought to get a few more done,” he admitted. 

“Very well,” said Phryne, picking up his eyeglasses and placing them on him. Then she wiggled just a little in his lap, partially to get comfortable but mostly to tease him. “For every report you finish I’ll remove an article of clothing.”

“I’m not sure how that’s supposed to help my concentration,” he pointed out.

Sh fluttered kisses up his jawline, caressed the hairs on the back of his neck, pulled him close to brush her lips against his ear.

“It’s not,” she whispered in reply. “It’s an incentive to finish quickly.”

He picked up his pen and went to work.


End file.
